Shooting Star
by Ze Grammar Nazi
Summary: Once upon a shooting star...


**Hey everyone!**

**This technically isn't my first fanfiction but it is the ****first one I wrote myself**** (so please no harsh comments). But do Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon nor do I own any of the characters. – ****Disclaimer **

P.P.S. _Italic Words are thoughts_ and **Bolded Words are not part of the story.

* * *

**

**Shooting Star

* * *

**

"You ready for this Drew?" Harley asked in an explosive tone.

"Eh… Harley? I'm not too sure this is what I need for a simple walk…" Drew said nervously.

"Oh it's perfect darling! May will love you in this!"

Harley had finish dressing Drew in long black pants, a colourful shirt, and a headband to finish it off; in other words, Harley had finished dressing Drew up as a hippie.

"Go get her dear!" Harley said before gently pushing him outside their room.

"_Some roommate." _Drew thought as he was pushed out by Harley.

"_He he… I hope you enjoy your first date Drew… because I will…"_ Harley thought as he pushed Drew out of their room.

After Harley had closed the door on Drew, Drew stepped into the washroom to take off all the junk that Harley had made him wear.

"That Harley… No wonder everyone calls him gay."

Drew started removing his hippie clothing until he was just left with his underwear and undershirt.

"Ah great, I left my clothes in the other room. Harley won't mind me…"

As Drew slowly reached for the doorknob to the bathroom, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Coming!" Harley said in a SpongeBob-like tone.

Drew glued his ear to the bathroom door and waited anxiously to find out who the visitor was.

"Hey Harley!" said a female voice.

"May! My, you're just in time!" Harley said in his usual voice. "Drew's just washing up in the bathroom, he'll be out in a minute."

"That's great! I'll just be in the kitchen." replied May

Drew heard the light footsteps disappear and before long, he quietly snuck outside, but to his shock, he found Harley waiting for him at the door.

"Drew! Why did you take off your clothes?" Harley said; being a little too loud.

"Shut it Harley!" Drew said in a quiet voice. "Where're my usual clothes?"

"They're down at the laundry store, why?"

"Well that's just great!" Drew shouted. "First you give me these lousily things to wear and now-!"

Drew had to stop because he saw May watching him from the kitchen.

"Uh, hey May…" Drew said in an awkward tone. _"Harley's so dead…_" he thought.

May, not seeming to mind seeing her friend half-naked, smiled and returned to the kitchen without saying a word.

"Well now… wasn't that embarrassing?" Drew asked.

"Really, I thought it was cute!" Harley exclaimed.

"Just get out of my way…" Drew said in a quiet yet angry voice.

Harley did indeed get out of Drew's path and Drew quickly retreated to their room.

"I'll get him back later, but for now, I have to get changed."

Drew threw on whatever he found lying on the floor, grabbed his winter jacket and hurried outside to meet May.

. . .

"Isn't it so nice out?" May asked.

"Yeah… It really is." Drew replied.

Drew and May were walking through the City Park, hand in hand, alongside a lakeshore. It was a pretty chilly night outside so they were both wearing winter jackets and mittens on each hand, except for the hand that were using to hold each other's hand. The lake itself was ironically still not frozen, which added a little bit more vividness to the scenery. But it also presented a bit of a safety hazard, due to its steep lakebed, someone could easily fall off and not be able to swim up in time.

"_It's funny how the city doesn't even spend a penny on building a small fence around the lake if it's this dangerous." _Drew thought.

"Hey Drew? Mind if we take a little break?" May asked suddenly.

"Um, sure May."

May pointed to the bench that was facing the lake and they both walked over to take a seat.

"_This bench is as wet as Harley's bed; God knows what he does under there." _Drew silently thought.

"_This bench is really warm… just like Drew's smile…"_ May happily, yet silently thought.

As the duo thought differently about the bench, they both caught a brief glimpse of a bright and fast moving object in the night sky…

"A shooting star!" they both shouted in unison.

"Make a wish." Drew said silently.

"_I wish Drew knew my feelings for him…"_ May thought silently.

"_I wish May can realize my love for her… and I also wish that Harley could fall off a cliff."_ Drew thought silently.

The two sat on the bench for a couple more minutes until Drew beckoned May to continue their walk. May gave him a little smile and the two got up from the bench and resumed their walk. Just a couple minutes into their walk, Drew continued to think of ways for him to get revenge on Harley.

"_Drench all of his clothing in Indian ink… too obvious… Cut his hair in his sleep… too cruel… Paint his nails pink-"_

"Hey Drew?" May asked, interrupting his thinking.

"Huh? What is it May?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, do you have a gay relationship with Harley?"

Drew nearly fell into the lake when he heard the question, and he would've if May hadn't been holding onto his hand.

"Are you alright Drew?" May asked him with concern in her eyes.

"Wha- me? I'm alright… And no May, I don't like Harley; at all."

Drew straightened himself out before paying attention to May again.

"Oh… alright then… Is there anyone you like in particular?" May asked.

Drew silently thought of a way to respond to her. _"…I can't tell her now can I? If she thinks I'm being creepy, this is probably going to be the last time I see her, not to mention hold hands with her!"_

"Um, yeah… There's this person who I really adore." Drew said; a little nervousness showing in his speech.

"Well, could you tell me about that person?" May asked.

Drew hesitated. "Well… she's a girl, let's start with that."

May was getting tenser by the second.

"Could you tell me a little more about her?" she asked hastily.

"Actually May… I'd rather not… if that's alright with you." Drew said.

"Oh…" May reflected to think about what she had just asked. "Sorry for being too nosy." she said apologetically.

"No, no! Don't be." Drew said almost regretting not telling her about the 'special person'. "You're always curious and nosy aren't you?" Drew asked in a teasing tone.

"Drew!" May said laughing.

May then ran ahead in front of Drew.

"Catch me if you can! Or are you always this slow?" May teased back.

"Ha! Just wait till I catch up with you!" Drew started running after May, who was actually quite far ahead.

"I'm sure you'll catch me at the- ah!"

May was too focused on her conversation with Drew that she wasn't aware of the curve in the road and fell face first into the lake.

"May!" Drew shouted.

Drew knew that May couldn't swim and so he did what he had to do, he jumped in after her. It was fortunate that Drew knew how to swim, or they'd both be in big trouble. While underwater, Drew found May unconscious and sinking towards the lakebed. The water itself was freezing but he managed to grab her then quickly swim back to the surface; just in time. He breathed heavily after reaching the surface then quickly swam back to the edge while still grabbing onto May. After reaching the lakeshore, Drew quickly laid May on the ground beside the road and started doing CPR on her. Drew never would've imagined that this would be the first time that they would kiss, mouth to mouth, but he did it anyways for May's sake. Moments later, May started coughing out water and finally regained consciousness.

"May!"

Drew hugged May so tightly that he heard her gasp.

"Oh… sorry about that." he said apologetically.

May started breathing heavily then slowly reduced her breathing tempo. She hugged Drew tightly afterwards and Drew hugged her back.

"Drew-" May started coughing again.

"Shh… Don't talk, just keeping breathing normally." Drew said as he slowly rubbed her back.

May did as she was told and eventually she had relaxed enough to talk to him again.

"Drew, did you really save me?" May asked quietly.

Drew thought of what he had just did and replied back to her, "Yeah… I guess I did. Try not to jump in the lake again alright?" Drew said sarcastically.

May giggled after hearing the comment but quickly shivered afterwards.

"Let's go back to my apartment to get you dry." Drew suggested.

May nodded her head and they both stood up accordingly. If Drew had any dry clothes, he would've given them to May, but it is evident that all of Drew's clothing was drenched as well.

. . .

"Wonder what's taking Harley so long to go pick up our laundry?" Drew thought out loud.

After Drew and May had entered Drew's apartment again, Harley had left a note for Drew saying that he had to pick up his clothes from the laundry store to have something to wear for tomorrow. Drew did notice before that there weren't many clothes left in the drawers when he first looked for clothing to wear for the walk, that was, before Harley came in and dressed him in the 60s' style. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Drew? Do you have any dry clothes to lend me just for tonight?"

"Sorry May, Harley's gone to fetch them. I'm sure he'll be back soon. But in the meantime, do you want to borrow my dry undershirt and underwear?"

"I'll take the undershirt but you can keep the underwear." May replied.

"Sure thing."

Drew got off the couch and went to his drawer to pull out his last clean and dry undershirt. He handed it to May, who stuck out her arm outside the bathroom door.

Drew then moved to sit on the couch in his last dry clothes that he had left. He felt a little sorry for May because he was able to change into dry clothing while she couldn't. Then, Drew finally heard the bathroom door open and May coming outside, with his undershirt on and her wet pants.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine with that?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Drew." May replied.

May then walked over to join Drew on the couch. After seating herself, May moved a little closer to Drew, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Hey May?" he asked.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Do you mind if you could get off me just a tiny bit?"

May, now only realizing how close she was, backed away from Drew; just by a tiny bit. Drew, now feeling May's warmth disappear, slowly started to regret that the asked her to move.

"Hey… Drew?" May asked quietly.

"Huh? What is it May?"

"I'm feeling a little cold… could you maybe… cuddle me?"

Drew froze. How he longed to put his arms around May and just fall asleep; and now here she was asking him to do it. Drew didn't know what to say so instead, May wrapped her arms around Drew's chest and rested her head against him. Drew's face was getting redder by the second.

"_Alright Drew…"_ he said to himself. _"Just move your arms around her head and put the other one on her back…"_

Drew slowly guided his hand on the back of May's head and the other one on her back. May smiled, realizing that Drew was embracing her.

"_You think if I dreamed of doing this I would at least know how to do it properly you idiot!" _Drew cussed at himself silently.

May, not minding Drew's inner conflict, slowly drifted away into sleep… And soon, Drew followed suit…

. . .

There was a loud knock on the door. Drew and May instantly woke up to find themselves in each other's arms. They both blushed then Drew rushed to get the door; it was probably Harley… coming back… at 9 in the morning? Drew nevertheless opened the door and he surprising found Officer Jenny standing at his doorstep.

He could've thought that the officer was hot, especially with that bright teal-coloured hair, but doing that would've been cheating on his true love.

"Um, how can I help you Officer Jenny?" Drew asked curiously.

"Are you Drew Rose? The roommate of this young man?" Officer Jenny asked as she pulled out a photo of Harley, which Drew recognized instantly.

"Yes, that's Harley? Did something happen to him?"

The officer placed the photo in her pocket while taking off her hat.

"Well Drew… I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Harley fell off a cliff last night…"

Drew dropped to the floor, and for the first time in his life, he fainted. Before the world suddenly turned black around him, he heard someone calling out his name… but he couldn't tell whether it was May's voice or Officer Jenny's, but he didn't care. The only thing concerning him right now was the fact that he had just killed his own roommate.

. . .

Drew woke up later, still feeling a little dizzy from his fall. He was still in his apartment but something just seemed a little different.

Drew panicked for a brief moment. He knew what was wrong, he had killed Harley, by making that stupid wish on the shooting star. He was about to lose it, until he saw his angel, sleeping partly on the couch while the rest of her body was lying on the floor.

"What a day…" Drew thought out loud.

May, who had been resting beside him, woke up and rubbed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Drew, and she gave him her usual smile.

"Hey Drew, you were out for some time."

Drew rubbed the back of his head, which took most of the impact from the fall.

"Tell me about it… Wait!" he shouted. "What happened to Harley?" he asked, almost screaming.

"Calm down Drew." May moved closer to him and rested her hand on his hands.

"I know it's going to be hard to take in but just try to alright?" May took a deep breath and exhaled afterwards. "Drew… Harley-"

"Please May… stop… I can't take it." Drew said; close to tears.

"I know it's going to be hard but just listen, Harley's disabled." May finished.

Drew opened his eyes wide open.

"So-o…" Drew said stuttering. "He's not dead?" Drew asked.

The question made May confused but she started to giggle softly afterwards.

"What? You thought he was dead? No Drew, Officer Jenny told me that he broke both of his fibulas and that he's going to need a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He's far from dead though."

Drew was so happy that he started to cry, tears of joy and relief fell from his eyes. **(That sort of rhymed XD)**

Drew's actions left May completely confused.

"This isn't like you Drew… not like you at all" May said. "I thought you told me that you hated Harley?" May asked questionably.

Drew wiped away his tears and relaxed a little more.

"You know, for a second there, I thought I was the one who killed him." he finished.

May gasped in horror. "Drew? Were you the one who pushed Harley off the cliff?" May asked hesitantly.

"No, no May! I didn't physically do it to him! I sort of wished it on the shooting star that we saw… you remember that one?"

This shocked May even further. "Drew! Did you really waste a wish like that just so that you could hurt Harley?" May asked, a little upset.

Drew took a deep breath in, and then exhaled.

"Alright, listen May. I actually made two wishes last night… and I want you to know about the other one." Drew said calmly.

May sat still to listen.

"Remember that person I told you about? The girl that I really adored?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, of course." May replied.

"Well, I sort of made a wish about that person, so that she'd know that I love her."

May nodded, itching for him to go on.

"Please May, if I tell you this, promise me that this won't hurt our friendship?"

May moved her hands over Drew's and said, "I promise."

Drew took one last breath before he decided to let her know. But just before he spoke his first word, the phone rang.

"_Thank God… saved by the phone…"_ Drew thought to himself silently. "I'll get it!" said Drew, clearly relieved by whoever was calling.

May, still smiling happily, got off the couch and allowed Drew to get to the phone. Although May wasn't satisfied, she knew she'd get his answer soon. Drew picked up the phone from its receiver.

"Hello?" Drew asked.

"Hey Drew! It's Harley! How're you doing darling!" Harley asked in a loud voice.

"I'm fine Harley. How's the leg?"

"Oh it's nothing, just broke two of my bones, but everything else is fine.

"That's good to hear. So, when are you planning on coming back?" Drew asked.

"Actually darling, I can't. Since I'm handicapped now, I need a bigger place to stay, so I've decided to move in with my parents. Don't be too upset Drew! I promise I'll ring once in a while. But ta-ta for now!"

"Wait Harley! What happened to my laundry?"

Too late, Harley hung up the phone and a moment later Drew hung up the phone as well.

A little contented by the Harley's departure, Drew went over to sit on the couch, finally ready to confess her feelings to May. Drew slowly took a seat on the couch and May took a seat right next to him.

"Again, please promise me May… Promise me that whatever I tell you today, won't ruin our friendship." Drew pleaded. "Your friendship means so much to me."

May, touched by what she had heard, made a silent promise to herself and nodded back at Drew. Drew took one last breath before he decided to spill the beans.

"I love you May, I really do. The first time I saw you, I was in awe by how beautiful you looked. The times I hold hands with you, I never seem to be able to forget. The first time I kissed you when I was doing CPR last night; I'm never going to forget for the rest of my life. I love you May, I promise I'll never love anyone else if you'd let me be your boyfr-"

Too late, May had kissed him dead-on. Drew's face was bright red but May didn't seem to notice. May wrapped her arms around Drew head and deepened the kiss. Drew, not knowing exactly what to do, just relaxed and decided to enjoy the moment which he would never forget for the rest of his life. But Drew still had one question on his mind…

After they broke away; both panting heavily, Drew asked May the question which had been on his mind.

"May, what did you wish for?"

May couldn't get the blush out of her face so she gave Drew a smile before replying to him.

"Believe it or not Drew, I actually wished for the exact same thing."

Drew smiled before he embraced her again, not kiss, just an embrace.

Boy, he could've stayed like that forever, if it wasn't for the phone going off.

"I'll get it…" Drew said, clearly annoyed by whoever was calling. He picked up the phone quickly.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Drew!" Harley said in a loud tone. "I just remembered, all of your laundry got lost in the fall so you're going to have to get new clothes! Isn't that exciting?" Harley said in an ironically happy tone.

"HARLEY!" 


End file.
